


Happiness

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/gifts).



“Is it wild?” Isabela looked genuinely interested.

“No, it’s just lost.”

Fenris was wary. “Are you certain?”

Sebastian whistled, sharp and clear. It startled his companions.

The horse made its way over to him and he raised its hand to pet it. It was not afraid. “Aye, that’s a good lad.”

Isabela placed a hand on the horse’s flank. “Do you ride?”

He smiled. “I did. A long time ago. Perhaps I still can.”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Sebastian coaxed the horse down. It was well trained. He gripped the thick mane and got as comfortable a seat as he could. “Fenris, get behind me.”

“What?”

“Come on. I know his type. He’s a calm one. He won’t rear.”

“I do not entirely trust it…”

“Then trust me. Hold on to me.”

Isabela pushed Fenris forward, encouraging him to join Sebastian.

He didn’t have to say ‘tighter’, Fenris gripping him close as the horse stood.

 

“Fenris’ hair was blowing in the wind… it was all very romantic. Except there was no sunset.”

“What about you?” Varric asked. “Did you get a ride?”

“Well, the horse couldn’t take the weight of the three of us, so I had to find something that could.”

 

***

 

Sebastian felt a little out of place. He could see Fenris and Isabela having quiet words with each other, and it was none of his business. Or shouldn’t be. Except lately, the three of them had been spending hours of every day together, and they never purposely excluded him, until now. They were only brief conversations, but he put more weight to them than he wanted to, and it wore down his heart a little. Was he in their way? Was there some secret they thought he couldn’t keep? He prayed to keep calm but their friendship meant more to him than any other, and it grieved him to suffer this helpless confusion.

They looked increasingly happy together. He was glad that they’d found love, but it still hurt, and he was at a loss to explain why.

Fenris was waiting for him outside the chantry. Sebastian couldn’t help but look for Isabela too.

“Come,” said Fenris, “there is somewhere I wish to go, if you are free?”

“Of course.”

Fenris led him to the Docks, and towards a small _Caravel_ ship. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Sebastian paused when he got to the ship, but Fenris urged him forward, staying behind. He walked along the deck, approaching the figure in the long coat. “Hello?”

Isabela turned and gave a little bow. “Welcome aboard the _Nocturna_.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows went up. “You have a ship?”

“Only for a day, I’m sorry to say. But I intend to make the most of it. Fenris says you’d never seen the ocean before coming here.”

Sebastian turned to look at the elf, who had already started the steps to cast off from the dock, no doubt tutored by Isabela. He felt a faint hope that maybe this was what they had been planning.

“The wind is good,” she continued, “oh, we won’t get far tonight, not as far as I’d like, but by the time it’s dark, you’ll _feel_ like you’re out at sea.”

She gave them both orders and got them out of the docks, and that night, surrounded by water and clean sea air, it did feel real. Kirkwall nights always glowed orange: the Forge, the Chantry candles burning even when people were asleep and their fires were out. Now only the moonlight touched him, and when Isabela and Fenris tugged him into the darkness, he was blind to everything but their embrace and felt in his heart that he belonged once again.

 

***

 

That kiss was a seduction. Sebastian melted through every last one of Fenris’ resistances, pressed against him, lips over lips and then just enough pause, just enough of a light caress to draw Fenris in, make him lift his head up for more.

Isabela thought it was remarkable he’d been hiding a talent like that. It was also remarkable this was happening _after_ sex. They’d had the days of lingering looks, the hours of anticipation. Breathless undressing and tumbling onto the bed in the dark. Skin explored, and touched, and flushed. Hasty kisses on lips, necks, nipples. A cock inside her, and one she had yet to enjoy.

Fenris had certainly enjoyed it.

She propped up on her elbow to get a better view of them. A little moonlight seeped through the thin curtains of the inn - it was enough to get curtains at all, and she was glad of it now, the sight was hers alone for now. Fenris was on his back, relaxed and responsive. Sebastian leaned right over him, the dimples on his shoulders shifting and catching the shadow.

Isabela leaned over and licked the nearest one.

“Mmmm.”

She wanted to lick a lot of things from Sebastian’s body.

Fenris’ hand reached for her, catching under her breast before moving to stroke her upper arm.

Isabela decided Fenris hadn’t been kissed enough. She pressed against Sebastian, who didn’t yield too much of his share of space, and gave her buttock a squeeze. “My turn.” She smiled, and leaned down, lips against his open mouth, chest against warm skin. Fenris threaded his fingers in her hair, curling against the back of her neck, then bringing them down to the side and repeating it until the back of her neck was bare. Sebastian kissed it, inching down until the fine hairs stood on end and letting his fingers continue down her spine.

Fenris sat up, Isabela and Sebastian moving back down either side of him. “Perhaps now, it is my turn?”


End file.
